


Bold

by CrystalRebellion



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Ballroom, F/M, Fluff, Masquerade, chance encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalRebellion/pseuds/CrystalRebellion
Summary: An inter-faction masquerade ball draws the attention of Prince Lotor.  Nearly certain that Allura will be in attendance, he sets his designs once more on the object of his affection in hopes a disguise might allow him to get closer to her than usual.  Perhaps it is the celebratory atmosphere, the wine or the masks, but as often the case with the Drule Prince, things don't go as planned... (Lotor x Allura) (Fluff)





	Bold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



Amber eyes swiveled across the lavish setting of the soiree. Elegant gowns billowed around the females, turning and waltzing across the floor.  Elaborate masks graced the faces of the patrons, obscuring their identity, but it would take more than guise and lace to hide his prey from him.

_There._

Radiant as a new morning sun, the Princess of Arus courted the attention of at least two other patrons.  Nimble fingers coiled nervously around the stem of a champagne flute, her body swaying slightly beneath the pink and violet tulle swelling around her hips.

A soft shake of her head marked another polite decline of a dance offer, and she stepped back away from the insistent guests.

Lotor paused to fiddle with his own silver mask, checking to make sure he was suitably cloaked before he approached.  Bits of their conversation flitted to his ears as he narrowed the distance between them.

“No, no thank you,” Allura murmured, a sharp gasp leaving her lips when one patron snatched her forearm and delicately began drawing her closer.  His blood surged at the possessive hold over her.

“I insist!  Just a dance,” the man begged.

“I’d rather-”

“Mind if I cut in?”

He marked the shiver that rolled down her spine as her entire body stilled.  The two males stared up at him, nearly dwarfed by the full stature of the Drule.

“Hey, she was about to dance with _me._ ”

A low rumble vibrated from the back of his throat and Allura hesitantly turned to face him.  Her eyes searched his face, her chest hitching as she caught her breath.

He could feel heat sear over everywhere she looked, skirting the full mask down to the black and silver formal wear.

Her own garments were nearly as breathtaking as she.  A beaded, pink bodice bled in ombre hues down the bustle until it gathered in a deep purple around the folds at her feet.  True to form, the gown left her arms and shoulders bare, save the swell of luxuriously curled sunlight gathered behind her head before falling down her back.

Pearls graced through the locks, and curious blue eyes glittered out from behind a metallic gold filigree mask, leaving little to hide her identity.

“Hello,” she said after a moment, and her voice startled Lotor from his trance long enough to breathe in the presence of the bewitching minx.

Wordlessly, he extended his palm to her.  A test; would the clever woman see through his ensemble?  He suddenly faltered, less certain of himself as those fathomless eyes stared at him intently.

She blinked and turned away from his gesture, her attention returning to the man who had accosted her.

“You may release me now,” she instructed firmly, tugging on the arm he still held.

“But-”

“I told you, I don’t wish to dance with you.  Now unhand me.”

With a frustrated groan, the man did as she bade before turning and huffing away, his friend not far behind him.

Allura stared after them for a moment before turning back to Lotor.

Hesitantly, she dropped her newly-freed palm into his open one cautiously, her left still holding her glass.

“Are you asking me to dance,” she murmured after a moment of silence, drawing her drink to her lips while she watched him curiously.

Lotor blinked, recovering his surprise that she had offered herself to him willingly.

“I am,” he answered.

“Then I accept.”

A coy smile curled at her lips as she set her glass down on a nearby cocktail table before leading them both to the edge of the dance floor.

Lotor stared after the beguiling woman as _she_ led _him._

Any concern that she had guessed his identity fled at her open warmth – it was a shade of affection she had never carried for him.

She paused at the edge of the dance floor and turned back to face him, a new flutter of nervous energy around her.

“I um, I should warn you… I’m not a very good dancer,” she murmured shyly.

“I’ll lead.”

Before she could offer a protest or change her mind, he curled his palm around her slender waist and drew her in.

Sky blue eyes popped wide behind the dainty mask as a soft hue dusted across her cheeks.  He guided her palm to his shoulder before taking her other hand in his.

A gasp left her lips as he whisked her into the waltzing throng of people.  To her credit, she only missed a handful of steps before she settled into the pace he set for them.

Allura’s gaze was initially wild and glancing around, as if worried they might collide with another couple, but gradually she softened her trust and her eyes settled back on him, staring up at him curiously.

“Who are you,” she murmured, just loud enough for his ears to catch the question over the music.

“But that would defeat the purpose of my mask, now wouldn’t it?” He teased her gently, his grin widening at her question.

She pressed her lips closed, almost in a pout.

“I’ll tell you who I am,” she offered in an attempt to tempt his name from his lips.  He struggled to bite back on the deep laugh that threatened to burst from him; as if he would ever not know her.

With utter faith that he was guiding them safely, she allowed her fingers to curl against the fabric of his coat and tighten slightly in his palm.

His heart caught in a strange way – never had she been so soft for him before.  If it weren’t her lion darts then it was her pistol aimed his way.

“Thank you,” she said after a moment, resigning her inquiry.  “I don’t think they would have been terribly keen on letting me walk away.”

“Is that why you agreed to my offer?”  A crafted brow arched at her admission.

Allura hummed slightly before responding.

“It was a small part, yes, but not in whole.”

“What else, then?”

His blood hammered in his ears and he felt fire race down his spine at the demure way she bit down on her bottom lip shyly.

“Perhaps I wished to dance with a handsome stranger.”

_Handsome._

When he didn’t reply right away, her cheeks darkened redder.

“Besides.  I can’t say I’ve had the luxury of dancing with a Drule before.  My, ah, circumstances… make that difficult.”

“The Gala was designed to help bring both sides together,” he agreed, raising his eyes to look over head, scanning the room.  He frowned at the disproportionately large human crowd.  “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t hoped for more representation.”

“Small steps,” she said softly after a minute, drawing his eyes back down to her.  “Besides, _you_ came at least.  And I believe I saw a few others, as well.”

As their twirling came to a stop, Allura hardly realized they had moved away from the large throng of people, their bodies tucked out of the line of sight of the guests near one of the columns flanking the ballroom floor.

Allura gasped softly as the cool marble pressed against her exposed back, the towering man stepping in front of her.

She stared up at him openly, the elegant scrollwork of her mask catching the dimmed lights.

“What are you…”

Her voice trembled, only a whisper, but Allura did not press back when he stepped closer.  Small palms instead splayed across his chest.

“…going to do now?”

The slender princess finally finished her question.

The truth of the matter was that Lotor had no idea.  He found himself wildly off-plan, the careful and precise plot of cornering and luring Allura away and to his side was tossed on end the second she had willingly stepped into his embrace.

“I believe I’m going to kiss you now,” he replied, almost in a trance-like state, confused as to why he had even told her.  As if she would just let him –

“…I can’t say I’ve ever been kissed by a Drule before, either.”

Fire hammered in his chest and seared down to his loins. He swallowed, throat tightening at the nervous, shy look the oft-hostile princess bestowed him.

Faint light danced across the contours of her cheeks, illuminating the slight flush on her skin.

When he felt her fingers curl into his shirt, his control snapped.

Allura squeaked against his lips the second he crushed her to him, unable to hold himself back. As she gasped against his lips in surprise, he quickly claimed her with his tongue in wanton promise, drawing a shiver from her frame.

Palms spanned over her midsection, curling around her back as her soft body squirmed against him.

He consumed her, devouring all that she was, the divinity that she possessed.  One hand ghosted up to her cheek, deftly touching it as he held her head delicately.

With a needy breathlessness, Allura pulled away from him, breaking the kiss between them.  As Lotor opened his eyes slowly, he braced for the impending strike.

It did not come.

Allura’s warm palm gently cupped the side of his cheek instead, mirroring his touch on her, brushing her thumb over the lines of the silver mask hiding him from her.  A strange daze of wonderment bloomed over her expression, face flush and lips swollen from the assault.

“Oh,” she whispered.

He swallowed in response and quickly caught her wrist as her fingers began to tug at the mask.

“No,” he replied, voice hoarse with desire.

She pouted, glancing to the manacle of flesh caging her dainty wrist.

Lotor quickly dropped his hold when her eyes began to widen in recognition – it was not an unfamiliar embrace to her.

She withdrew her hand back to between them, returning her palm to his chest.

“So, ah,” she cleared her throat daintily.  “I mean… it’s probably best if I get going.  I wanted to see the event, see how well everyone was getting along.”

“And your assessment?”

“Remarkably well,” she murmured cryptically, fixing him with a mischievous gaze.  “Better than expected, to be honest.”

Lotor’s heart pounded in his chest and his eyes narrowed dangerously.  He stepped back from her, allowing her the room to smooth out her dress and fix her hair. A dark delight seeped through him as he noticed the flush nearly blanketing all her exposed skin.

His eyes caught it all; the slight tremble of her hand, the pink tint, the part of her lips and quick breathing.

He inhaled deeply, drawing her scent in.

_She was aroused._

A fanged grin split his face unchecked as he realized what state he had deposited the feisty princess of Arus into.

Perhaps with a little persuasion… he might just coax her to his bed with time, after all.

She stilled in her fidgeting and nervously looked over her shoulder at him as her hands froze on her gown.  With a small sigh, she bestowed a warm smile in his direction.

“Thank you for the dance,” she said.  A moment of hesitation passed as her tongue darted out to lick her lips, immediately drawing his attention. Averting her eyes and tucking a coiled lock of hair behind her ear, she continued hesitantly. “And the… well.”

Her cheeks slammed red and she couldn’t even finish her sentence, leaving Lotor stunned.

She turned to take her leave and paused.  Something kept her yet, though her back remained to him, as if she were waiting.  Pondering.   _Weighing_ something in her mind.

“You know,” she spoke softly, as if she still hadn’t committed to what was on the tip of her tongue.  Her head turned in profile and he watched with rapt attention as she touched her lips in clear recollection, a smile curling at the corners.

“Yes?”

His voice was still rough.

Her gaze snapped to him over her bare shoulder, and a strange mixture of curiosity, pleasure and wit echoed back at him.

“I think rather like you when you’re not being such a bully, Lotor.  I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.  …Perhaps we could even do this again sometime.”

Shock slammed through his chest with the force of an Ion Canon as he watched her turn and take her exit, leaving him stunned.

A few of the nearby dances turned to look his way as his lips split into a wide, fanged grin and he laughed darkly, unable to contain it.

The pride of Arus would never cease to surprise him, and he relished her for it.

“Perhaps indeed,” he murmured after her, touching his own lip thoughtfully.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bolder Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785907) by [MadelineL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelineL/pseuds/MadelineL)




End file.
